transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadwind
Profile "Fear is a friend whose presence is felt long after he's left." As ominous as a storm cloud and as chilling as a winter breeze. Grim and gloomy, Dreadwind always acts as if his best friend just became permanently inoperative. Equipped with two thermal melters and two air-to-air missiles. Combines with Darkwing to form Dreadwing. Dreadwind is the proverbial "deactivation of the party," a mournful presence always first to look on the bleak side of things. Grim and gloomy, he always acts as if his best friend has become permanently inoperative. Most other Decepticons avoid him like the plague, knowing that however buoyant their mood, Dreadwind is sure to bring them to Earth with a bump! As ominous as a storm cloud and as chilling as a winter breeze, Dreadwind somehow manages to convey his doom-laden message when he's in battle, even in jet mode! Foes have been known to feel despair at Dreadwind's approach, even at a vast distance. Dreadwind doesn't appreciate the advantage this gives him in battle; it just serves to further depress him. He's been known to wade through a battlefield, blasting Autobots and shouting, "Why does no one like me?" But Dreadwind has been known to come close to revelling (in his own low-key way) in the carnage he wreaks, knowing that perhaps his only true friend is fear. He sees it in the visual receptors of enemies and feels slightly better himself. Though the two profess to hate each other, and certainly detest combining to form Dreadwing, Dreadwind and Darkwing are the perfect partners in crime, almost trying to outdo each other in the bleakness stakes. The same cannot be said of Dreadwind's binary-bonded Nebulon component, Hi-Test. He's a thrill-seeking, overachieving perfectionist who can't understand Dreadwind at all! How can he be so gloomy when there's so much wonderful badness in the world? Hi-Test does his best to bully Dreadwind into enjoying himself, or at the very least concentrating his morose mind on the job at hand. History *Liberated, along with Darkwing, Snapdragon and other Decepticon inmates, from Autobot prison facility P-19170167 on a volcanic world during its final crumbling days amidst a riot. Gone from one terrible assignment to another so consequently has moaned about it ever since, especially hates to moan about the old days whenever he runs into Quickswitch who was one of the jailors. *In 2030 Dreadwind, along with his partner Darkwing, were "volunteered" to undergo a new experimental procedure somewhat similar to the Headmasters and Targetmasters. The experiment, though successful, had terrible consequences: it left him with yet another cheery partner (Hi-Test), to make his misery even greater than before. *In early 2031 Dreadwind was deceived by Hi-Test into turning up to a contest for a position of leadership. He had thought he was there to watch so he'd know who was going to be forcing him to do stuff next, however he was lead out onto the field of battle just in time for the start. Tragedy after calamity befell his attempts to seek friendship and simulated death culminating in him rising above all other contenders and becoming the most depressed Air Commander ever. It didn't last long after a few months Galvatron realised that the reason he'd heard no complaints or praises was because he wasn't actually doing anything worth commenting on, in fact most of his troops thought that Darkwing was in command. Notes * Darkwing's page was made right away by fans of his. Dreadwind, on the other hand, was forgotten about and had to make his page himself, when it became apparent that no one else was going to. * The only good Deviantart fanart of Dreadwind by himself turned out to actually be a mistake. It was of Darkwing and the artist had just mislabelled it. After other users informed the artist of his error he realized he didn't really like Dreadwind after all. * Dreadwind is not Dirge. Dirge has fear jets. *Dreadwind has a surprisingly high INT stat. Don't talk to him about life. *Hi-Test is a blonde haired, blue eyed and most importantly has normal skin tones, take that funny skinned Nebulons! *Though he might not look or sound like it Hi-Test is a scientist and as such was instrumental in development and application of the Powermaster process, just don't ask where he got some of his background energy research. *Although being partnered with Dreadwind and being made to spend a great deal of time around him Hi-Test has not been effected by the eternal gloom that surrounds him, perhaps due to some sort of accidental immunity from the Powermaster process, he has however picked up the affectation of sighing before explaining things to others. Logs 2028 *Escape from P-19170167 - A terrible existence gets even worse as Decepticon prisoners make a break for freedom. *Escape From Cygnus Beta - Three Autobots, Paradigm, Mishap and Gantry escape from a Decepticon prison and await pickup. Nothing can go wrong now, surely? 2029 *Gestaltered States Begins! - What is it about certain combiner team members? *Thunder In The Skies - The legendary Thunderwing arrives with a delivery for the Decepticons - two state of the art Pretender shells. But advances in technology can be hard to swallow for some. *Descending Into The Black - A strange, highly destructive singularity is reported in Washington State. Autobots and Decepticons arrive to investigate. *A New Science Of Life - Alpha Q makes his final demands to the assembled Autobots and Decepticons. Will he escape to conquer the universe, or can he be stopped? *Sogo City Of Night - The Seacons have stolen the Core of Sogo, City of Night. But what starts as a simple recovery mission soon becomes complicated in the city that never sleeps. *Prelude to From the Grave - Unknown individuals attempt to sell off the Transformers' secrets in an intergalactic auction! *Trokius Returns - The Quintessons gambit is revealed - they are reconstructing the cityformer Trokius on an even larger scale. An Autobot/Decepticon strikeforce is sent to take it out *Road Rage - When a small Decepticon force attacks Los Angeles' freeways, can the Autobots stop them before they do too much damage? *Rock Collecting - EDC and Autobots on an asteroid? Time for a party surely? *Arise Guiltor - A new threat from the Quintesson's arrives, Guiltor gets his grand introduction. *In The Line Of Fire! - Sometimes being sent out for some peace and quiet isn't a good thing. *Nevada Showdown - After Guiltor has cut his own lasercore out once again, the crew gets Arachnae back to base for repairs. *Guilt at New Crystal City - Guiltor brazenly attacks New Crystal City, but the Decepticons have a surprise for him! *Immune to Guilt? - The Decepticons capture Guiltor... or has he caught them in his web of illusions? *Final Guilt - The Sweeps track down Guiltor's resurrection ship, and a massive battle ensues as the Decepticons and Autobots try to destroy it. Will they succeed, or do the Quintessons have one more surprise in store for them? *Russian_Risk:Tangle_In_Tunguska - Tunguska: Decepticons rampage over the frozen wasteland, defended by a combination of heroes: Autobots and EDC! *Rage Against The Gloom - A might tussle between the champions of anger and despair. *Prête à Porter - The newly recommissioned Decepticon Aerospace division celebrates by accessorizing with weapons, aided by an eccentric warlord's benevolence. Faaaaabulous! *Part Hunting - Brand new human technology, might be useful lets take it. *Escape From Paris - An Autobot crash lands in France, gets taken in by military scientists, and then escapes. An Autobot rescue party comes in for the pick up but a Decepticon party is hot on their heels. *Bonesaw's Arrival - A badly damaged Decepticon falls from the skies. Autobots intervene, but why is one of their kind so hostile? Decepticons mingle afterward, and although disagreements over Megatron and Galvaton can be set aside, those about drinks cannot be. *Forest of Feelings - A repair job goes awry when the Decepticons accidentally unleash a horrible foe! 2030 *Harvest: One. Transformers: Zero - A large supply resource floating in space, what do you think will happen? *Do Not Be So Proud Of This Technology Terror You've Constructed - Autobots should not have WMD's or so the Decepticons think. *Mercury Memories - Life on Mercury? It won't last... *Tilting at Windmills - Fusillade gathers windmills to deny Texas its clean energy and force them to rely dirty, evil hydrocarbons! *The Hearing - Nobody expects the Americon inquisition! *Bunker Builders - Decepticons fortify their new frontier. *Better Dread Than Red - Redshift needs help, unfortunately he needs it from Dreadwind. *Mexican Border Strike - The Autobots object to the newly built Decepticon border. *Vaya Decepticon Dios - The Decepticons celebrate their Olympic triumphs, with some surprise guests. *The Galactic Flea Market - Dreadwind's first outing after getting further cursed in life, of all things Hi-Test wants to go shopping. *Defending Ayotzinco - The peaceful countryside of Ayotzinco is disturbed by a Decepticon assault force headed by Scorponok. *Drill Tank Madness - The four Autobot drill tanks take it on themselves to drill to victory. *The Terrible Secret of Planet Omega! - When a distress call comes from an isolated mining colony, a team of Autobots goes to investigate! But little do they know, Dreadwing is hot on their heels! *Omega. Reigns. Supreme. - In the wrong place at the right time Dreadwind sees Omega Supreme reawaken and it's so depressing. *The Fractal Generator - The barely repaired warship The Hellbender heads towards a strange planet. *Pawns on the Chessboard of Life - Life is but a game and all the people only players. *Crystal City Art Festival! - Crystal City celebrates its neutrality by showcasing the creations of Cybertron's citizens. Some of the art critics are MURDER, though. *The Zarbadon Generator - Galvatron orders Cyclonus to take a team of Decepticons to gather the next piece of his doomsday puzzle. 2031 * Who Wants to be The Boss? - The Decepticons have need of a new Air Commander the choice is always a hard one. * Some Variety Of Moron - Agreeing to let Mixmaster experiment on oneself is dumb. Going to Unicron's head to get the needed supplies is just moronic. * Museum Quality Mayhem - The Decepticons are lead by their gloomious Air Commander to steal some old parts and run into half of the EDC in the process. * No Resale Value - The Decepticons have gathered their Autobot slaves and now wait to trade goods, nothing can go wrong now! * Pancake Day - Catechism tries to make some Autobots into pancakes. This is not how you celebrate pancake day. * Old Flames - Nightbeat and Monacus - a detective and a scummy crime-ridden city! Why does it always end in explosions? * Iahex Assault - The Decepticons mount a massive assault on Iahex that could lead to some far-reaching consequences for Cybertron. * Swamp Zombies - Apparently cyber-zombies don't like being cannibalized by greed, and Blast Off nukes a bridge in spite. * Dread and Dreadder - Dreadtread meets Dreadwind in the Cybercreature graveyard on Cybertron. The two construct a wall of corpses, and what follows is the dreadiest conversation to ever dare to dread... * Reflecting - The Decepticons go in search of a long lost ship and its cargo. *Dreadwind goes to China - The Aerospace Commander decides to check up on his wayward Seeker and try to find out what's going on in China. *2031 Olympics - Arm Wrestling Competition - In a sea of pointless endeavours, Dreadwind gets a back row seat to a test of strength. *2031 Olympics - Ig-Yak Rodeo - Even snarling savage mutated riding beasts seem to hate Dreadwind, he just can't get a win. *Living Up To The Name - The Decepticons want to wreck the Wreckers, but why? 2032 *Shadow of the Nemesis: Part 6 - Dreadwind is dragged to the dark crushing depths of the ocean, to be a health and safety inspector?!? *Spotlight Jazz: Escape From Decepticon Island - Jazz awakens in the middle of an arena surrounded by Decepticons. Locked in his Porsche mode, the Autobot tries to survive the ultimate demolition derby. * Decepticon Paintball – Marauder conducts a training exercise inspired by the human game of paintball. Players First player - Galvatron 2k5 Second player - Dreadwind (22/11/07- )